Computer animation has progressed substantially in the past two decades, but live recordings—including puppetry—still offer much higher resolution and a more realistic visceral feel. Live action recording of puppets has limitations though, especially with multiple puppeteer actuated puppets. Puppetry provides a means for storytelling that has not had the expanse of use in major motion pictures as has live action human or animation because of perceived technical limitations, complexity, and articulation quality issues. There exists a need for providing technical solutions to puppetry limitations to allow the expanded use of puppetry medium in video productions.